


That Would Be Enough

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway Star Kurt Hummel, Broadway Star Rachel Berry, Edited Lyrics, Hamilton Lyrics, M/M, Song: That Would Be Enough from Hamilton, Songfic, future!Klaine, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: On Christmas Eve of 2019, Kurt reveals to Blaine, who just arrives back home after his first world tour: That Rachel is pregnant with their first kid. The title comes from the song of the same name from the juggernaut musical: Hamilton. It also contains the song as a songfic.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 15





	That Would Be Enough

Blaine doesn't want to be picked up at the airport. He wants to surprise his husband. His tour was supposed to be going on until March, but he decided to move a few concerts that were canceled, so he decided to move those dates last minute to New York. So he can spend time with the love of his life. It looks like Kurt already found out, because when he walks in the door. There's a note on the table of the table that sits near the door of their apartment. Blaine smiles and sets his keys down and shrugs off his coat before taking the paper in his hands and begins to read it. But there's only one line. One beautiful line that takes Blaine's world and flips it upside down.  
  


  
_We're going to be parents...  
-Kurt ♡_

  
Blaine gasps before hearing his husband's voice behind him.  
  


  
  
_"Look around, look around at how lucky we are,  
To be alive right now...  
  
Look around, look around."  
  
_

  
Blaine turns and sees Kurt, looking so elegant...and so breathtaking. Dressed in a fitting white button-up with bold lines of gold lining the bottom of his color and circling the end of his sleeves, black jeans with matching socks, and dark violet penny loafers. His hair kept neatly, skin glowing and the Christmas tree lights bouncing off and swirling like a kaleidoscope. He looked effortlessly beautiful. Like always.  
  


_  
"How long have you known?"_

  
  
Blaine sings, so much in love with his husband. This was the perfect news to come home to. Especially when Kurt's the one he gets to share his life with.  
  


  
_"A month or so..."  
  
  
_

Kurt sings beautifully and matter-of-factly.  
  


  
  
_"Kurt, you should have told me..."_

  
  
If Blaine would have known, he would have headed home on the first flight he could get. He'd hold Kurt in his arms and cry tears of joy into his shoulder as Kurt held him in his loving arms tightly. Kissing gently as they smiled into the kiss. Loving each other oh so much that the news was music to their ears.  
  


_  
"I wrote to Iesha a month ago,  
I begged her to let you come home..."  
  
_  
_"You should have told me..."  
  
  
  
_Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes and smiles. He honestly didn't regret a thing. He didn't regret hiding it, because he wanted to see Blaine's face when he told him.  
  


  
_"I'm not sorry..."_

  
  
Kurt walks over to the living room couch, and Blaine follows behind as they sing. Kurt getting real emotional (in a good way) as they do.

_  
  
"I knew you'd try  
Until it was all done...  
  
But you deserve a chance to meet our one...  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now..."  
  
_

  
They stand on opposite sides of their plush crimson couch. Kurt standing in front of his, his back to their fireplace. Blaine standing behind it. Tears of true joyous emotion shining in their eyes. They were together, and that's all that mattered.  
  


  
_"Will you relish being in a poor man's life  
Unable to provide for your life?"_

  
Even though Kurt and Blaine were both doing well off in both of their careers: Kurt being a must-see star on Broadway. Currently playing Fiyero in Wicked. And Blaine selling out concert halls and arenas across the globe, they were still struggling. They weren't paid as much as someone might think. Blaine being a relatively new act isn't paid as much as someone like, say, Taylor Swift. Or Britney Spears back in her heyday. And Broadway stars don't get the big bucks as many people would expect. But they were comfortable and were ready to add an addition to their family.   
  


  
_"I relish being in your life  
Look around, look around..."  
  
_

  
Kurt sat on the couch and Blaine joined him. Memories flashing in front of him as Kurt sang. From the bashing and bullying, he had to go through. To meeting Kurt, their first time, breaking up, getting back together and getting married. All the milestones that made their marriage and relationship a tapestry of solemn speeches, weeping tears, and close embraces. It was theirs, no one else's. And they were just happy they got to be together forever, for the rest of their lives.

  
_"Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough..."  
  
_

  
Kurt turned and faced his husband, seeing his emotional face. Happiness in the form of spilling tears that slid slowly down his cheeks. He loved being able to share these experiences with the person he's loved for as long as he could remember. And he promised to continue creating similar experiences with him. For the rest of their lives.  
  


  
  
_"And if this child..."_

  
  
He places his hand on Blaine's olive-colored cheek, brushing his tears away with the pad of his thumb.

  
  
_"Shares a fraction of your smile..."  
  
_

  
He then laces their fingers together as he continues to sing.

  
  
_"Or a fragment of your mind, look out world  
That would be enough.  
  
I don't pretend to know  
The challenges you're facing  
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind...  
  
But I'm not afraid..."_

  
  
He takes his husband's hands in his and sings softly, but equally powerfully. Using the power of song to express how much he loves him and their currently unborn child.

 _  
"_ _I know who I married_  
_So long as you come home at the end of the day_  
_That would be enough._

_We don't need a legacy,_  
__We don't need money..."_ _

He tries to assure his husband he doesn't need to be rich to be happy. He doesn't need a grand story to follow them after they pass and have their children rely on to others. He just needs them. He just needs to know that they're happy and that they love each other. That would be more than enough.

_"_ _If I could grant you peace of mind,  
__If you could let me inside your heart..._

_Oh, let me be a part of the narrative.  
_  
_In the story they will write someday_  
_Let this moment be the first chapter,_  
_Where you decide to stay.  
_  
_And I could be enough_  
_And we could be enough_  
__That would be enough."_ _

  
  
Kurt smiles and soft light crackles behind them. He brings his husband into his arms, squeezing him with love lined hugs. He presses a sweet kiss to his lips. A world where they're happy, in love, and have the opportunity to share that love with their offspring. That's the perfect world in Kurt's mind. In Blaine's too.  
  
That would be enough.

* * *

  
Eight months later they stand in a hospital room, tears shining in their eyes as they look down at their newborn daughter. She has Blaine's eyes and tufts of Kurt's chestnut hair. She's absolutely perfect. A worn-out Rachel lays in her hospital bed, smiling at them.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" She speaks softly, weakly holding her husband, Jesse's hand.   
  
"She's perfect." They speak together. They name her Tracy. She sleeps while a soft pink blanket swirls her in comfortable warmth. She is so beautiful. so perfect.  
  
And it's just enough.


End file.
